


Sliced Tomatoes

by misura



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliced Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrytourist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytourist/gifts).



Ryo cuts himself while slicing the tomatoes; it's a shallow cut, barely worth bandaging, which is why he doesn't put up too much of a fight when Dee insists on making a fuss about it - well, that, or his knees simply still go a little bit wobbly at the sight of Dee, up, close and personal and sucking on Ryo's finger.

There's a joke about vampires hovering at the edge of his mind, on the tip of his tongue.

"You should be more careful," Dee scolds, and it's not a joke, but Ryo feels it's a little bit funny all the same. They're both wearing guns at work; they don't live safe lives.

On top of which, Dee's easily the most reckless person Ryo has ever met.

He opens his mouth to say so, which is, of course, the exact time Dee decides to kiss him. Ryo should have seen it coming, _would_ have seen it coming - Dee's still pretty much always sneaking kisses when Ryo's least expecting it, even though there's really no need for sneakiness anymore nowadays.

Ryo doesn't think there's anyone at the 27th who's going to open a closet or a shut door without knocking first anymore.

Dee pulls back a little to draw breath.

"We're in the kitchen," Ryo says. His voice sounds husky, half out of breath. "We _prepare food_ here."

Dee is not a great cook, but he manages the basics. He's good at pancakes, too. "So?"

"So I'm not going to do this with you _here_ ," Ryo says, wondering if Dee can hear just how much emphasis there lies on that last word. When Dee kisses him like he did just now, Ryo's tongue seems to forget how to pronounce the word 'no'. The best he can manage is 'not here'.

"Works for me." Dee grins. It's the same grin he throws Ryo at work sometimes - then and there, it's annoying, because closets are not Ryo's idea of a comfortable location. "Couch, bed or on top of the washing machine?"

"Bed," Ryo says firmly. Dee complains he's not adventurous sometimes, and Ryo supposes it's true enough. Dee's adventurous enough for both of them. Ryo doesn't really complain about that, not even sometimes. He supposes that might make him a bit of a hypocrite - or possibly just a love-struck idiot who's way too easily talked into things by his boyfriend. "Definitely the bed."

Dee sighs. "Should have known."

"And we should - " Ryo starts, but he feels the rest of the sentence slip away as Dee starts kissing him again, guiding them out of the kitchen, through the living room and onwards, and by then, whatever the next words were don't seem so important anymore, or at least not nearly important as getting rid of his shirt, and Dee's shirt, and his pants, shoes, socks.

 

"We really should stop doing this," Ryo says. It's nearly half past seven; not too late for dinner, but far too late to start making it all over again.

The kitchen smells of lemon and ashes, faintly.

"It's not healthy," he adds, because he doesn't really want Dee to argue that no way, no how they should stop having sex - which is not what Ryo meant, obviously, but it will be what Dee makes of it, before arguing that Ryo can't possibly mean for them to never have sex again.

"Well, I suppose we could do it _before_ we start making dinner," Dee says, munching on a slice of pizza. "That works for me."

Ryo sighs. "Why not after?"

Dee considers. "Maybe we could compromise on 'during'? I mean, we should probably adapt the menu a little, but I've got some ideas - "


End file.
